The Anomaly
by wulfenheim
Summary: Hyoudo Issei, a boy who was exposed to the powers of a strange crystal. Follow his journey through the pain and tragedy he experiences. Pairings Undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chronicle:

Introduction:

My name is Hyoudo Issei, and I am...human..Well, that's what I'd like to believe.

My father was the head scientist in the Yashitora company. In 1995, when I was just 5 years old, my father discovered something. It was dubbed simply as 'The Anomaly'.

It was discovered deep within Mt. Meakan, in a cavern. It was discovered due to the very high levels of Nuclear Radiation it was emitting. The Radiation was high enough that it was causing nearby pools of water to start boiling. Plants and animals were dying all around, the surrounding area itself became something similar to Chernobyl, only this one still had an active source of Nuclear Radiation.

The 'Anomaly' was excavated, and was placed inside a facility for further testing. My father was also the head of the research team assigned to the study 'it'. It was on July 8, 1997 when the unthinkable happened. The facility had a meltdown, forcing all the employees to evacuate the building. My father, unfortunately, sacrificed his life to save everyone.

The main powerline had a short circuit, and the door that was made to seal the facility could only be closed from the inside via a manual switch. This could only be done if a person sacrificed himself to save everyone else. That person was my father. I didn't hate him for it though, in fact I admired him for it. My father was declared as a hero.

After the meltdown, the facility was closed off. No one, military, civilian or even the president, was allowed inside. No news form the media ever spoke about 'it', all they said was that a Nuclear Facility had a meltdown and was evacuated.

My father's research files were kept in a safe just in the basement of our house. My father told my mother to never give it to any government employee. I overheard them talking, I heard my father say: "What I found is not meant to be handed over to the government". I never understood any of it since I was just 6 years old at the time.

My father left me a present a day before the meltdown. I opened it a few days after he died and found a key and small piece of paper with numbers written on it. I was no simpleton, I knew that these were the tools needed to open the safe. But then I just had to beg the question: "Why me?". I ultimately decided to leave it alone for a time, focusing instead on my studies. My mother stayed strong for the both of us, she never succumb to the pain despite how her heart ached to see dad again.

It was in August 17, 1999, that I finally decided to open the safe. Inside I found something that I was not expecting...

SWITCH POV:

Issei entered the code and slid the key inside the key hole and twisted it. A resounding clink was heard as the locks were undone. A faint white light escaped the small opening of the safe. Issei's curiousity got to him and he decided to open it. Inside was a large cube, about 15x15 inches and a folder with the label 'For Issei'. Issei decided to leave the cube alone for the moment and took the folder first. He then closed the safe and removed the key.

He took a seat on a nearby chair and placed the folder on a table. He flipped the cover and began reading...

_The object in question is made of unknown crystalline material. It is quite resistant to damage, as the only thing that can pierce it is a diamond drill, even then, the diamond drill would break after a few seconds..._

Issei raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging and ignoring everything else that wasn't important enough to merit his attention. He turned the next page and began reading...

_The object seems to contain some sort of core. Theoretically, it is where the radiation comes from. Though my colleagues and I are not sure, we believe that this core is also somehow nuclear in nature, or perhaps it something that's similar to it._

This was now becoming very interesting for young Issei. An object that contains a nuclear core? That's quite interesting. He then turned to the next page and continued reading.

_After three months of constant research, I am now thinking that I may be going insane. I am hearing voices is my head. Voices that are telling me to strip my hazmat suit and embrace the crystal. But I am trying everyday to resist it._

Issei raised another eyebrow at this.

'My dad was going crazy?' He thought before turning to the next page.

_I have taken a small sample from the crystal. I was able to bypass the security cameras and I was successful in chipping off a small part of the crystal. I could see the crystal losing its glow after I being chipped. The part I have taken from it seems to retain its faint glow._

Issei then decided to close the folder and re-open the safe. He took out the cube and placed it on the table. The covering was a simple transparent box that seemed to be made of a material that was resistant to radiation. Issei observed it for a few seconds before deciding to open it. It was quite simple, the covering was just held together by a series of buttons that, when pressed, would just slide open. Issei did just that and let the covers fall off.

The crystal started glowing a blue hue. Issei himself was mesmerized by the blue light and was staring at it like a madman. Red tendrils emerged from its base and started moving towards Issei's face, which was quite close to the crystal...

ISSEI'S POV:

I don't remember anything that happened after that. I just woke up on the floor and saw the crystal had been shattered. I also noticed that there was a LOT of dried blood in and out of my nose. I trully had no idea how this happened. By then my mother had seen me and almost freaked out. I gave her a fake story about me falling down the stairs and hitting my nose. She bought it. Thought I feel really guilty since she was very worried about me...I'm the only family she had left after all, and I was her son.

Anyway, strange things kept happening after that. I wake early in the morning to find my own slippers floating in mid-air, or me waking up in mid-air, before promptly falling down.

After a while, I learned that I could control it. I could move things with my freakin mind! How cool is that!? But everytime I try to move something really heavy like my neighbour's car, my nose would start bleeding heavily. Though I eventually learned that, whatever this was, it was like a muscle. The more I use it, the heavier the things I could lift with my mind.

I kept this power to myself, never revealing it to anyone, not even my mother. I never used it in public and occasionally went to the junkyards to practice with it. I was having fun with my life until 'it' happened.

December 25, 2003, my mother died from a car accident while driving from her work to pick me up from school. It happened so fast, and right in front of me too. A drunk bus driver fell asleep while driving and rammed by mother's car. Both of them didn't survive. I broke down that day, my heart was shattered into so many pieces that I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Financially, I had absolutely no problems. My father left me an approximate amount of 35 millions Euros before he died, and my mother left me with 5 millions dollars plus the house and everything in it, and the fact that I barely spend any money. Socially, I was a fucking train wreck. I never talk to people, unless its important enough and, despite the fact that their infatuation with me is evident in their actions and vocal patterns, I never speak to girls unless its important enough.

Every weekend I spend most of my time training myself physically and mentally. My physical training involved jogging for 20 miles before going home to do 350 push-ups and sit-ups, 200 pull-ups and reverse pull-ups, 500 sit-ups and leg-raises, running 20 miles more and repeating the whole process 3 times before eating lunch. My mental exercise involves me practicing with using my telekinetic powers on heavy boulders or rocks that I see, then assembling lego blocks with it.

Suffice to say, I can now crush cars and trucks with my mind, though I takes a lot of concentration on my part in order to crush a truck. Tossing them around like toys is another matter entirely, in fact it's so easy to do now that I think I can uproot trees just with my mind.

June 2, 2005, I have recently moved to a school that's known as Kuoh academy. It was previously and all girls school, but recently turned coed this year. The reason I enrolled here was because the tuition fee wasn't very high, but the educational standards were very high.

I told you that I like to tell myself that I'm human. The truth is I stopped being human the day I received my powers, and I lost my ties with humanity the moment my mother died. It's not that I hate humanity, it's simply that fact that I recognize myself as something higher. I am not arrogant, but this is the simple truth...I am not human anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

The Anomaly:

Chapter 1: A Web of Intruige Pt.1

The bells had rung to signal the official start of the school day. The students were rushing to their classrooms, while some were quite lost and were still searching for their classrooms. This day, being the fist day of class, there was bound to be new faces in Kuoh academy. Among these new faces, was Hyoudo Issei.

()

Apparently, Issei was a student of class 3-A. This class, like all others, had a population with the majority of women. This, of course, annoyed Issei to no end. Who wouldn't be annoyed when almost every girl who sees you suddenly squeels and turns red? That shit's crazy...

_The object, in question, is in fact alien in nature. All our experts of natural stones, geologists, are all saying that this thing doesn't even fit in the category of crystalline elements. My theory is that it's some sort of solidified energy, though I'm not quite sure how that's possible. Such a thing is clearly impossible, so this leads me to the conclusion that this object is alien..._

Issei suddenly jolted awake, in the middle of a lecture. A science lecture at that...

"Ahh, I see Mr. Hyoudo is finally awake" The teacher said in a jokingly friendly tone, causing the other students to laugh. Issei simply maintained his 'I dont really give a fuck' look. The teacher paused for a few minutes before continuing. "Alright, now that you're awake, don't sleep anymore okay? I'll let you off the hook for now since you're a new student"

"Okay" Issei answered with a shrug as he straightened his posture and pretended to listen to whatever the teacher was talking about. He didn't know if the Educational Standards were actually low or he was just ahead of the lesson. He sighed before glancing out the window to enjoy the view of the woodland area that was right beside the school.

_I find it hard to believe that energy could even be solidified. But that's what i keep coming up with. There's nothing to compare it to, no category in the Table of Elements where it could belong to. Then there's that voice that's been plaguing me ever since I saw this thing. It keeps telling me to embrace the gift of the Outer Gods, whatever that means it can't be good and I must stay strong for my family..._

'Embrace the gift of the Outer Gods...' Issei thought to himself as a gust of wind rubbed against his face. 'Just what are you?"

Unknown to Issei, a certain red-head had been watching him with utmost interest ever since he entered the school. This red-head's name is Rias Gremory, also known as the Scarlet Priness of Kuoh Academy. She's always seen being accompanied by another beauty, Akeno Himejima. The two of them had been given the tittle of 'The Two onee-sama's' by the perverted men within the school. Men would always gaze upon their buxom bodies as they passed by the halls of the school.

Unfortunately, Issei is not like most guys who dream of perverted dreams and can think of nothing else except for the carnal pleasures that might or might not come to them. No, Issei is the type of person who is quite content to ignore and be ignored. Issei is also one of the people inside the school who doesn't consider themselves to be human.

()

It was lunch time in Kuoh academy, and everyone happily left the classroom with smiles on their faces. Everyone except for a certain Hyoudo Issei, who was locked in his own life contemplations. Not really, it was more like brooding and overall boredome that he chose to stay where he was. That and the fact that he normally didn't eat during the normal time for lunch that was allotted by the school. So he'd have to eat secretely later.

'This fucking sucks' Was the main thought inside his head as he used his telekinesis to throw a random shoe off the window. Whoever owned that would be missing it very soon. 'Why the hell did I come here again?...Oh that's right...mom would've wanted me to'

"Hey are you just gonne stay there the whole lunch time?" He heard a girl ask him, from behind. So Issei turned his head and saw a brunette girl staring at him. At first glance, Issei had already deduced that, thankfully, she wasn't among the fangirls who constantly ogled him, which meant that there might be a chance to have a decent conversation with her if he was in the mood. But frankly, he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Issei just stared at her with a blank face.

"...Not anymore miss?" Issei answered as he stood up from his chair and offered his right hand in greeting. The girl smiled and shook Issei's right hand with her own.

"The name's Suna" She said with a warm and friendly smile, that seemed kind of suspicious to Issei, but then maybe he was just paranoid.

'Suna means sand right?' Issei thought with a shrug as he returned the girl's smile with his own smile. "My name's Issei"

"Well would you like to eat lunch with me Issei?" Suna said with another smile and gestured for him to follow her. Issei was about to do just that when he heard a voice in his head say:

_'She knows...She has the gift as well'_

"Tch" Was Issei's reaction before grabbing the girl by the shoulder and spinning her so their eyes would meet. "Cut the bullshit! What do you _really _want?"

"_sigh _Alright" Suna said with a sigh as her shoulders visibly slumped. "For 5 years, I have been travelling all over the world, searching for people like me. Then I come to Japan, next thing I know I find someone like me"

"How-_The aura of the gifted...you can tell each other apart from the humans-_did you know?" Issei asked anyway, ignoring the voice that spoke earlier.

"I can sense you...It's hard to explain this thing" Suna spoke softly, her tone was no longer the joy-filled tone it once was. "In my journey, I have watched 3 friends destroy each other because of this gift, because they could not control their powers. One of them, Mathew, survived but fled to the unknown parts of the world. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I gave up, and now I'm here"

"Why are you looking for others like us?" Issei asked in curious yet suspicious tone. Meeting a girl who had powers like his was one thing, her looking for him was totally another.

"Before I begin, can you demonstrate your powers?" Suna asked, while Issei simply responded with a shrug. He flicked his wrist and another shoe flew out the window. Seriously, where did all those shoes come from?

"That enough?"

"Yes-"

"Now you show me"

This time, it was a bag that was thrown off the window.

"Satisfactory?"

"Yes"

"Now let me explain-"

"Please do"

"Our powers, as you already know, come from those strange radioactive crystals that seem to pop up at random corners in the world. Now, I've done some research, hacking and pillaging-of-files, and I've discovered something that is very interesting" Suna spoke and paused for a few seconds before continuing. "In 1943, the German scientist, Dr. Herbann Schrout, discovered a strange looking Pyramid that was burried under the sands of Egypt. They knew, right from the start, that this pyramid was NOT of human origin. So they studied it, hoping to find a way to get inside the black-walled structure beneath the dunes of Egypt. Unfortunately, they were right.."

"The Pyramid was alien?" Issei asked.

"Yes, the Pyramid was definitely alien in nature. The technology inside it was beyond anything that was in our comprehension. The works of a race that was clearly beyond ours-I still have the documents in my bag if you want to read it later-in technology. Everything was incomprehensible, except for a pulsating crystal in the core of the ship" Suna explained. "Just after 5 hours of exposure to the crystal had caused almost all of the team to go insane and kill each other. One remained sane was able to document the entire ordeal"

"That's indeed very interesting, but it doesn't explain what you want with me" Issei retorted.

"The reason for it is because something out there is hunting every person like us!" Suna snapped, but lowered the volume of her voice to a point that only Issei could hear her. "That's the reason I'm trying to gather everyone. What's inside this folder is simply more information about the source of our powers. It's not much but it might enlighten you."

_"The crystal that gave her her power, is nothing compared to the one that gave you yours"_

'I know it's strange to hear voices in my head...but I'm not exactly human anymore so I don't think that even qualifies as strange to me anymore' Issei thought.

_'What she said to you was the truth, but it was not complete'_

"Why should I believe you?" Issei asked, crossing his arms together.

"Because we're the only two of our kind left!" Suna said with a slightly raised voice. "Every person who has been exposed to the crystal has disappeared. All of them are gone"

"Look, I don't know-"

_'She's lying! She means to take your powers from you when you've lowered your guard! Destroy this piece of trash now!'_

While Issei didn't realy trust the voice inside his head, he also had to admit that this voice hadn't been wrong before.

"Cut the bullshit I know what you're REALLY here for" Issei stated coldly as he readied for an upcoming confrontation. Suna smirked, realising that the voice had spoken to Issei about her.

"Hehehe..."

_BOOM!

In just a few milliseconds, half of the entire school had suddenly exploded, sending debrees flying everywhere.

Rias Gremory was quietly enjoying her lunch with Akeno, when she was forced to evade a huge chunk of what was once a part of the classroom wall flying at her.

"What the?-" Was all she managed to say before a huge chunk of stone crushed the table she was using. Dust settled over the entire area and, thankfully, no students were injured.

BACK WITH ISSEI AND SUNA:

The fight between the two telekinetic warriors was rather...chaotic. Issei would throw massive rocks and cars towards Suna, who retaliated by doing pretty much the same thing. Both of them were unable to do damage to each other due to their psychic defences that automatically protect their bodies.

Soaring through the air, Issei and Suna were causing so much chaos. Consciously, they were throwing anything at each other. Subconsciously, the combination of both their psychic presence was causing every human, within the school, to fall to the ground unconscious, while the non-humans were having a brain-splitting head-ache.

"WHY DO WANNA KILL ME!?" Issei yelled as he threw the schoolbus as Suna, who was able to fly out of the way and promptly threw the bus back at Issei.

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Suna yelled as she used her body as a battering ram against Issei. They both flew off, away from the school, with Issei constantly using his elbow against Suna's back. Their immediate exit from the school grounds had caused the brain-splitting head-ache to disappear, but all humans were still unconscious.

Rias had just composed herself and helped Akeno to her feet. The poor girl had fallen to the floor and clutched her head while her body was in a fetal position. Rias herself felt as if her brain was being torn to pieces inside her own skull. Blood dripped from her nose and her vision was quite blurry. Whatever had caused it wasn't human, but neither was it anything supernatural. The mental attack wasn't physical, and it wasn't magical either. She didn't know what had caused it, and only one person could possibly tell her what.

...

"You're correct in your assumption that what happened earlier today wasn't caused by magical or physical means" Souna Sitri, heir to the Sitir clan of devils and known to be the most intellegent among her peers, answered. Her hands were visibly shaking as she did so. "It was psionic"

"Psionic powers?" Rias asked. She honestly have never heard of such powers, and it would be enlightening to hear about it now.

"It's psychic powers" Souna said. "It has no need for magical or physical stress due to the fact that it attacks neither, but harms the mind"

"The reason why you've never heard it before is because such a thing supposedly doesn't exist" She finished.

"Then how do you explain what happened earlier?" Rias asked.

"...I don't know" Was Souna's answer. "I honestly have never heard of anyone who uses psychic powers, so I can't gauge how strong they are"

...

First, there was a huge skyscraper and then, it was gone.(lol)

No one knew how it started. It was a simple and ordinary day for everyone. People were walking to their jobs, some were taking breaks, cars were passing by the road. It was very ordinary. Then the next moment, cars, trashcans and...shoes? starts flying around the city causing havoc and panic.

Violent storm clouds started gathering above the panicked city. Purple lightning streaked across the sky in droves. Powerful winds started sweeping across the city as well as massive waves that were hitting the shoreline.

Something was obviously causing this. From yesterday's new, there were no reports of approaching hurricanes or a low pressure area.

...

It was absolute chaos. Just by being there, Issei and Suna had literaly caused cars, trucks and buildings to start flying around and forming a vortex. The due didn't care though, as they were too engrossed in their battle. It wasn't a battle of telekinesis anymore. T'was more like brawling in mid-air whilst giant things were flying around you and destroying everything.

_'Crush this insect...' _A dark and malevolent voice echoed throug Issei's head. _'Her powers and nothing!...Crush her!'_

_'Use my powers...Use the gift of Azathoth'_


End file.
